Life Before Titanic
by girlwithimagination
Summary: This tells the life of Jack and Rose before the Titanic; when Rose first meets Cal and Jacks' adventures before the Titanic
1. Chapter 1

Life Before Titanic

Chapter One

"Rose, Rose, wake up, your mother wants you down for breakfast in ten minute. She has some important news," Eliza, the Dewitt-Bukater's maid said. Rose wished that she could snuggle in the warmth of her bed forever. She didn't want to lift her head from the fine silk pillow. Eliza was already organising Rose's clothes for the day; an ivory white dress and a pink sash.

"Come on Miss Rose, there's breakfast waiting for you downstairs. Would you like me to bring you some tea whilst you get ready?" Eliza asked.

"No thank you," Rose said. She wondered what her mother's big news could be. Rose got ready quickly and went downstairs to the breakfast room.

"Another tea please Eliza," Ruth Dewitt-Bukater said primly holding out her China cup to Eliza. "Ah there you are Rose. Take a seat and eat some breakfast, I have something to tell you."

"Good morning mother," Rose said rather dryly. Rose had never really gotten along with her mother; she was uncaring, cold, manipulative and selfish and Rose believed that she had driven her father away. Rose missed her father dreadfully; he had passed away two years ago.

"Rose I have something rather exciting to tell you. Do you remember the Hockley's from the party last week, apparently Nathan and Maria said that their son Cal couldn't take his eyes off you and would like to see you again. So this evening we are meeting Nathan, Maria and Cal for dinner. I want you to wear your very best dress and make a good impression. The Hockley's have a lot of money and remember we need the money. I can't afford to pay the bills any longer and in six months we could have everything taken away from us," Ruth said.

"Yes mother you keep on telling me," Rose yawned.

"Rose I'm warning you to take this seriously! Make a good impression with Cal tonight and his money could be the ticket to regaining our wealth."

"Yes mother," Rose said.

"Excellent, everything will work out just fine," Ruth said.

"Where you been all night Jack?" Fabrizio said as he saw Jack entering the pub.

"I'm sorry Fabrizio, but I did what a man's gotta do. I got laid last night!"

"Bastardo!" Fabrizio said.

"I went to that whore house again, asked to draw one of their prostitutes and got laid as payment."

"You lucky son of a bitch!" James, the Irish barman said. "If only I could draw, I'd get all the women at my feet."

"Show us the evidence!" an old man called Bill who was already on his fifth beer despite it not being noon yet. Jack produced the sketch from his drawing pad.

"That's one hell of a prostitute," Bill laughed.

"You draw so good Jack," Fabrizio said.

"How many women you been with then Jack?" James asked.

"Quite a few, maybe around fifty."

"You old dog!" James laughed.

"Jack you Casanova," Fabrizio laughed.

"I sure am, she wanted it all night long!" Jack boasted, telling the boys about his last night's exploits with the prostitute, only they were made up. How could Jack tell his friends that he was still a virgin? It had never really happened. The other boys had warned him that the prostitutes were riddled with diseases. Jack wanted to lose it to that one special girl. Jack was a romantic at heart, but he didn't want to tell his friends in case they laughed at him.

They thought that he was the bees knees when he made up stories about his sexual conquests but really he didn't have it in him. He enjoyed going to the whore house and the prostitutes let him draw them for free, but he had never summoned up the courage to actually sleep with them. Jack's father had always told him to wait for that one special woman. Jack had girl's surrounding him; he was extremely good looking, but he had never done it with any of them. He just hoped that he would meet that one girl…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How wonderful that you could join us Ruth and Rose. Rose is certainly a beauty," Nathan Hockley said charmingly, kissing Ruth and Rose in turn on their powdered cheeks.

"How wonderful to see you," Maria said, greeting her guests. Maria was a thin and elegant woman who was probably once a beauty when she was younger though her prettiness was fading as she aged. Her only son and only child Cal was the apple of her eye and she spoilt him rotten. She had always given him everything a mother could give her child. She sometimes blamed herself and Nathan for spoiling him too much as she could see that Cal had grown up to be arrogant, ill tempered and unkind towards others. Maria knew that Nathan had never been a good role model as he himself was arrogant, bad tempered and abusive towards her. Despite her husband's faults she loved him and she loved Cal; he was her pride and joy.

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater, Rose, you both look wonderful," Cal said charmingly, getting up to greet them both and kissed them both on the hand.

"Why Ruth you look like you could be Rose's sister," Cal said. Ruth chuckled.

"Oh Cal," Ruth blushed.

"Why Rose you look absolutely beautiful, you take my breath away." Rose too was bowled over by his charm. Rose thought that perhaps she would fall in love with Cal and that he would make her happy; he seemed like such a charming man. Rose thought that he was extremely good looking wih his dark hair and eyes and his well built physique. Perhaps Rose had found her Prince Charming. Cal certainly thought that Rose was perfect wife material; he thought that she was very beautiful, very pretty with a womanly figure, perfect wife and mother material. Cal wanted a submissive and young girl. He wanted a wife and Rose seemed like she would make the perfect wife. Cal had had many affairs with several women, some young and naive girls and some older women, who were married. He was currently having an affair with Lady Catherine Wrighton; wife of businessman and politician, Howard Wrighton. At thirty four, Lady Catherine was three years older than Cal; he would never settle with her; for one he played golf with Howard Wrighton and their affair would be a huge scandal and secondly she was rather old to be having children. He wanted to have his fun before he got married or why not carry on having fun after he was married, Cal thought to himself. Cal enjoyed going to see prostitutes and going to brothels as well. His father had always had affairs and had slept with other women behind Maria's back.

The dinner party was in full swing; however Rose felt that as the night went on perhaps her and Cal didn't have very much in common after all. For instance for the whole time he spoke about himself and tried to make himself the centre of attention. Rose felt that he wanted to comandeer the conversation all the time and wasnt listening to what she was saying. He treated her as if she was stupid and that she didnt have opinions. Rose thought to herself that perhaps she was judging him too soon, but her gut instinct was warning her that perhaps she should careful. Rose felt out of place and it seemed like everyone was ignoring her; she hated that trapped feeling; it was that feeling as if she was standing on a great precipise with no one to pull her back or even notice her. Everyone spoke about money and gossiped about people in the inner circle and told jokes that werent funny. Ruth passed Rose a note under the table and kicked her foot. The note read, "_why arent you making more effort with Cal? Stop sitting there like a lemon and make a good impression on Cal_." Rose hated it when her mother told her what to do.

"Are you alright Rose?" Cal asked. "You look very lovely tonight."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Why dont you try the marinated duck?" Cal said.

"Oh really I couldn't, I'm very much full," Rose said although she wasnt very hungry at all. Really she couldn't stand duck.

"I really suggest you try it," Cal said, putting some duck on her plate. "I need a future wife of mine to have a good appetite." Rose hated eating when she wasnt hungry and some of the food that the wealthy ate was too rich for her and made her feel sick. Rose always felt like her mother was forcing her to eat. Although curves were fashionable Rose would have liked to have lost some weight at it made her feel better being thinner.

"A woman should have a backside that a man can rest his pint on," Nathan chuckled. Both Cal and Nathan chuckled.

"All men need a woman with something to grab hold onto," Cal smirked.

"I really dont understand why women think they deserve the vote, I think that politics is a man's world," Nathan said.

"I think that women should have the right to vote; who's to say that a woman's opinion isnt as valid or important as a man's. There are many great women out there who have made a great contribution to the world and society. Women are also part of society and their opinions and right to vote can really change things in a positive way," Rose said passionately. Both Cal and Nathan started snickering and Ruth kicked Rose under the table and gave her a stern expression that read, "A word with you later young lady." Ruth hated that Rose tried to show off her intelligence in front of a man; Ruth thought that she'd never get a man by being intelligent.

"My dear politics is not for women; fluffy animals, sewing and housework is a woman's world," Nathan said. Rose felt so furious she wanted to flip the table over with rage.

"I really think men and women aught to stick to what they know," Cal said.

Rose knew there was no point of arguing, "perhaps you are right."

"I think I'll have to start minding what Rose reads from now on," Cal said controllingly. At that moment Rose knew that she couldn't imagine herself being happy with Cal. She wanted a romance like in her favourite romance novels such as Pride and Prejudice. She wanted to find a man who would treat her like an equal and fall in love with her and be devoted to her. She remembered that in Pride and Prejudice Elizabeth and Darcy didnt like one another at first, maybe she need to get to know Cal, maybe underneath his arrogance and small mindedness he was a decent man...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack woke up with an almighty hangover. Him, Fabrizio and Bill had been drinking the bar dry. Jack loved hanging out with his friends; they always had fun together. Jack loved travelling; he loved meeting new and interesting people and making new friends. He had been in England for a few months and wanted to go back to America. Jack had had the time of his life travelling. Even though life was hard with no job and having to sleep rough he was content. He had his friends and the world in front of him, what was there to be depressed about? Even the tragic death of his family, five year earlier, didn't allow him to get down about life. Knowing that he had had a loving family who loved him so much was a solace to him; he knew people who had terrible and abusive families. Jack was an optimist and always tried to look on the bright side of life.

"How much did I drink last night?" Jack said groggily.

"You were mental last night," Bill laughed. "And amazing; you won us twenty seven bucks at Poker!"

"No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way, we're going to celebrate; we rounding some chicks together and we're going to celebrate!"

"Why you always betting our money?" Fabrizio moaned.

"Always take a risk, when you ain' t got nothing you got nothing to lose. Dude we've got nine bucks each; that can buy us a room for a few nights, a good meal and a few bears, even a trip to the whore house."

"But I thought you always get in there free."

"Of course I do; I told you I draw their portraits in change for sex."

"You're such a bullshitter Dawson; me, James and Fabrizio recon you're still a virgin."

"Of course I'm not a virgin!" Jack lied adamantly.

"Come on just admit it, you've got nothing to be ashamed of, we're you're friends. We'll help ya find the special lady," James said, walking into the bar. All the guys started laughing apart from Jack.

"What you never make love to a woman," Fabrizio teased.

"Bless the little virgin Mary," James mocked.

"Shut up!" Jack retorted angrily.

"We're only messing," Bill said; Bill was the wisest and oldest of the group. "You're young still and you're better off waiting for the right gal."

"You're right," Jack nodded.

"What you talking about; we need to get him laid," James said. "Tonight we let all the ladies drink free, so Jack can have his wicked ways."

"Yeah! Woo hoo!" Jack shrieked excitedly. Jack wanted to loose his virginity as it did frustrate him, but at the same time he wanted to lose it to someone special. To him his virginity meant a lot and he didn't want to have sex with the whores who were riddled with diseases and plus he felt sorry for the prostitutes and didn't want to make them feel anymore worthless or used as the men already made them feel. Jack regularly visited the whore house to draw the prostitutes; they adored him and felt that he was the first boy not to take advantage and treat them like human beings. He'd have normal conversations with them about art, philosophy, politics, literature. Jack felt very tempted, like any red blooded male to bed the prostitutes, but he felt very nervous around the prostitutes who were very experiences and sometimes Jack's nerves got the better of him. Although he appeared confident and bold, but he was really just a boy; he didn't have any experience or know what to do.

He treated girls with respect and if they weren't ready for sex he wouldn't push them. Jack's virginity was frustrating to him and he thought about sex with beautiful women all the time, but when it came down to it he was just very nervous and too gentle. Jack was the one who had gotten his heart broken though it would have seemed like Jack was the heartbreaker. He was just looking for that one special lady…

Rose had now been on several dates with Cal; she hadn't particularly warmed to him during that time. Cal tried his best to impress Rose; though she was certain he just wanted to show off how wealthy he was. He took her to the fanciest restaurants and bar and he took her to the theatre and to art galleries. He brought her expensive gifts; succulent truffles, diamond bracelets and earrings and lace gloves. Although Rose appreciated his gifts she felt that their relationship was rather empty and Cal made her feel really uncomfortable. He seemed very controlling and it was something that Rose feared. Whenever they went to a restaurant he ordered Rose's food and insisted that she would enjoy what he ordered and he'd pick the plays at the theatres and he'd pick the places they went to.

Rose found that Cal liked to domineer the conversation; he spoke a lot about himself and his achievements and the successful steel industry that him and his father ran. Rose tried to warm to Cal; he paid her nice compliments, he was kind to her and he brought her lovely things, but instinctively she felt that there was something about Cal, like a dangerous bomb inside him ready to go off. Rose thought that maybe she was misjudging him and she'd grow to love him. However each time she grew less sure.

One time they went to a restaurant he snapped at a waitress and made her cry. Rose felt so sorry for the poor girl. He also grew insanely jealous when Rose spoke to the male lead from a play they had just seen, congratulating him on the play. Cal muttered to her in a possessive and chilling tone, "I can see the man likes you, I'll make sure that stops." Rose realised that Cal was a very powerful man. Rose felt as if Cal treated her as if she was a little girl; it was like she couldn't breathe. He suffocated her so much. Rose was afraid it would get worse and it did. She remembered when he took her virginity, _stole_ her virginity.

They were at the Park Regent Hotel having dinner; the automobile had broken down and it was too late to get it repaired so Cal said he'd pay the night for a room. Cal booked a room for one with a king-sized bed. Rose grew nervous and anxious; she hoped that they wouldn't have sex just yet, she wasn't ready, she was only seventeen years old. She hoped that Cal wouldn't force her, maybe he'd be decent enough to wait until after marriage.

Rose's legs were shaking like jelly when they entered the hotel room; it was a beautiful room with salmon pink carpets, pink carnations in pots and a gilt dresser and a large mahogany bed with pure Egyptian cotton sheets. Cal sat down on the bed and started unbuttoning his white shirt.

"I'll go to the bathroom and get changed in my nighty," Rose said tucking the nighty the hotel staff had given her.

"Why don't you get changed here sweet pea?" Cal said. He had started calling her sweet pea; a name which Rose couldn't stand.

"I'm just a bit nervous about all of this; I'd rather we waited until marriage for intercourse," Rose said. Before Rose knew it Cal flipped the bedside table over with rage; it went flying across the room and landed with a crash, like a bomb.

"I will not be told what to do by a woman! I am a man and I have desires, now get undressed and lay down on the bed." Rose felt her body shaking like a leaf; she was petrified. Rose did as she was told.

"It'll be so easy once you co-operate sweet pea," Cal said in a patronising tone. He undressed and climbed on top, his heavy weight resting against Rose.

The pain was unbearable! The insertion felt as if someone was stabbing her insides; it was excruciating. Rose screamed with pain.

"Please stop Cal!" Rose pleaded. Cal slapped her and put his hand over her mouth.

"You will do as I say, you will please me as a man aught to be pleased. Get used to it; you're my wife in practice if not yet by law and you will honour me!" Cal hissed. Hot and angry tears streamed down Rose's face. She hated this man, she hated him!


End file.
